The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and for detecting temperatures in semiconductor devices.
In monolithically integrated smart-power circuits, as they are used in automobile electronics or in circuits including bridge drivers, power devices which, due to the switched power dissipation, may heat up to temperatures of more than 150° C. or, in short-term applications limited to only a few switching processes, like in air bag driving, even to barrier layer temperatures of up to 300° C. are employed. These high temperatures may result in a degradation or destruction of the devices and the respective circuits. Detecting and monitoring the temperature of a power device, for example of a Metal-Oxide-Silicon Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET) or an Isolated-Gate Bipolar Transistors (IGBT), and respective device control and regulation may be necessary to prevent damaging effects on the efficiency on the power device.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.